The Institute of War
by Urmille
Summary: When Vi is selected to join the League and leave her home city, she is distraught. Follows her in her journey from newbie to respected figure on the battlefield. (Vi/Cait, Draven/Kat, Ez/Lux and many more. Rated M for violence and sexual themes)


:: AN: Hopefully this will be the start of a series. Like most of my content, this was written for a friend so it might not be as in depth as it could be, I tried. Hope you enjoy! ::

The second her name was called out by the sheriff Vi groaned and buried her face in her hands. When she looked up, the entirety of the room had their gazes focused on her own. Everybody seemed to be sympathetic for the chosen woman. Even Caitlyn, the stoic sheriff of Piltover, held an air of sadness for her significant other. She re-read over the letter in her hands as if to check if she read it correctly.

"I'm sorry, that's what is says," Caitlyn said quietly. "It's here, black and white." She handed the letter to Vi. The writing was neatly printed in black ink with the top of the page decorated with an elaborate logo. Vi didn't bother reading the contents of the paper and instead focused on her name and title written in large, stark letters across the bottom. She sighed and handed it back to the sheriff.

"Damn," Jayce leaned forward on the table they were all seated around. "That luck sucks." A few of the council members nodded sadly, averting their eyes from the chosen woman.

After an awkward moment of silence, Vi shrugged. "Whatever, I'll be fine there, I'm sure Piltover can find another enforcement officer. Besides, aren't I meant to be proud to be representing the city?"

"Yes, I am sure you'll like it," Caitlyn said. "You have many admirers that would like to take on the honour of keeping peace here." Vi snorted, _admirers, of course_. She nodded along with the rules and instructions of her new role, 'Representative of Piltover in the League of Justice' as the sheriff ever so eloquently put it. Caitlyn was good at that; twisting the words so that they seemed so much better than reality. From her understanding of what was being said, Vi would have to board in the Institute of War and would be called to fight other selected 'champions' for the enjoyment of the spectators.

"You've watched some of the battles with me, you know all this stuff… The Institute is located in a city, it says that it's normal to go and shop or buy food in your break time." Caitlyn's eyes slowly rolled down the page. "Oh – the dormitory is shared with other champions from your faction. So you'll be staying with Ezreal."

Vi rolled her eyes. "Great. He'll probably cover the room in dirt 'for the good of science.'" The occupants in the room smiled to themselves. Ezreal, the former leader for exploration, scientific research and the city's many museums, had left for the League a year earlier at the invitation of the Institute of War's high council. Apparently he possessed vigor and a motivation unlike any they had seen. Vi supposed this was true if you counted a strong urge to climb into dusty, dirty places as 'motivation'.

"Oh dear, what will you _ever_ do?" Caitlyn said sarcastically. "I'm sure they can arrange other accommodation if you feel that strongly about him. I always found him interesting, and he really inspired the female population to achieve their goals. Our museum visiting rates spiked so much the year he left." After a few seconds of reading she started talking again. "This entire bit is about fighting and stuff. You know all of that already, I'm sure."

"What if some guy beats my head in with a hammer or something?" She said suddenly when Caitlyn veered away from the specifics of battle. Her question elicited a pained sound from her girlfriend but she continued anyway. "I'm gonna get hurt on a daily basis, that can't be fun."

"Ah, well, there are medics on the field, it doesn't say exactly what their policy is regarding injuries but I'd imagine you would be in good hands," Caitlyn's expression told her that she was worried. "I don't believe anyone has _died_ while representing their city or state. They always respawn."

"_Actually,_" Vi's head snapped to Jayce when he spoke, his voice laced with douchebag-ness as she kindly described it. "People seem to forget that lots of dangerous individuals are invited to join. A number of people have disappeared into the void or been executed by the Noxan government because of the League. It's not uncommon, General Swain is a dick in that regard. So ruthless… I wonder how he lives with the guilt." He was always so cocky and full of himself. His disturbingly strong confidence was almost admirable. "Also, if I remember correctly, Viktor ended up joining the league as well. So yeah-"

"As much as that is true," Heimerdinger interrupted Jayce before he could continue. "A number of high-profile people have been chosen to compete and they have been cared for splendidly. Prince Jarvan IV of Demacia and Swain himself are summoned to fight quite often. You will be fine, my dear." When the council nodded and whispered between themselves the famous Hextech inventor looked pleased with himself. He caught Jayce's glare and smiled at him. "I apologise, Jayce, please continue."

Jayce tore his eyes from Heimerdinger's furry face and turned back towards Vi. "As I was saying, people get hurt all the time. It is a very brutal sport. I mean, it isn't much of a sport in the conventional sense, more like an arena for people to cheer over others dying. I saw a chick from the Shadow Isles literally rip apart a Demacian. I don't think he ended up in the next few games." He paused before addressing Caitlyn with a sly smirk. "Oh, by the way, may I ask why Vi of all people was chosen to represent Piltover? Surely there are more capa-"

It was Caitlyn who cut his arrogant voice off this time. "More what? Capable people? Like who? You are in no place to inquire such things," Jayce flinched at her protectiveness over her girlfriend. The people around him snickered. They knew that if you were going to question Caitlyn you had better steer clear of her loved ones. "However, I will tell the council that I believe that Vi is the leading example of our city's spirit. She is courageous, strong-willed and will destroy the opposition. The officials of the League had every right to pick her. Do you doubt her abilities, Jayce?"

His mouth opened a little in surprise. "Of course not, m'lady."

"Be quiet then. You may be the future of tomorrow, but with your attitude towards others you will not see another day." Everyone looked at Caitlyn. She was never this fierce. As much as Vi agreed with what she was saying, she didn't believe he deserved such a stern talking to. Sure, he was an asshole, but he was a very suave asshole and a lot of people looked up to him for it.

Vi coughed to break the tension in the meeting room. "Okay guys, well, I think that this meeting is over, we've discussed everything, right?" Caitlyn was staring out of the large, glass windows at the city bustling below them and Jayce had a mixture of shock and anger plastered on his face. Neither of the two looked at her. Her face melted into a look of sheer hatred when Heimerdinger piped up, oblivious as ever.

"Oh, we haven't talked about the Academy, Ziggs has asked for more funding put into the Hexplosives department. I think he's working on a way to integrate them into the town defence systems but he blew a wall out the other day, that'll need to be fixed…" He paused to think to himself. "Oh, yes, we're expecting a new class of young, eager Yordles to arrive soon from Bandle City, probably next week. However, since the senior class is still boarding, we have no dormitories available, where can we put them? Hey - maybe one of them can represent Piltover at the next summoning!" Vi sneered at him.

"Take any money you need." Caitlyn had an expression that could be described as pure despise as she glared at Heimerdinger. The tone of her voice was flat and monotone. "Do whatever. Let them stay at a hotel until the older ones leave or something." The inventor nodded thoughtfully.

"Glad we settled that," He said, cheery as always. "We're very excited about this new group. They're the most promising individuals from Bandle City's esteemed universities. They are already well-versed on the history of hextech use in Valoran. They've completed units on international use and how other countries have fuelled their techmaturgial efforts. I believe there's a young expert on magical techmaturgy there, she's got a portfolio of public work projects that-"

"Meeting dismissed." Caitlyn's words were like a knife. Heimerdinger looked offended for a second before sliding off his chair with an unsatisfied "hmph". After a second the other people in the room, sensing her lack of patience, all scrambled to the exit and out of the door. Jayce was the last out, glancing back at the two women standing by their seats. He seemed to look apologetic, but with a wave of her hand Caitlyn shooed him out.

A silence drifted over the room, the only sound being the paper as it moved in Caitlyn's hands. She read the letter over and over again as if she was trying to process it. Vi knew it would be hard for her. They had been together for a few years now and had always had each other's backs. Now one of those backs was gone and it would be so easy to topple where the support had been. She cleared her throat.

"Do I get to come back and visit?" Vi asked. She was disappointed with the answer that she received.

"No. Not for three years," Caitlyn answered, keeping her eyes on the page in front of her. "That's your contract. Three years. And a few hextech receiver messages a year."

"Don't they run tours of the institute during the year? I swear they were advertising a full rundown of the place and how it works last season. Maybe because you're a state head you could get in free or something like that."

"No, no, that wouldn't work," Caitlyn didn't sound hopeful at all, much to the dismay of Vi. Her shoulders slumped. "Those tours were about the Fields of Justice and how they transmit a live feed to the cities. They don't include special meetings with the champions or tours of the dormitories, obviously. Even though I am the sheriff of Piltover, the Institute's officials wouldn't appreciate me 'meddling' with people within their contracts. The other states fall under the same instructions - we can't affect what goes on in the arena. Of course with Swain and Jarvan, their leadership is separate to the government and so they can participate. I don't know… it's weird."

Vi was out of ideas. They both were quiet for a minute, staring out of the window. Their hope was obliterated by the code of conduct enforced by the officials. "When am I meant to be leaving?" She said quietly, trying to make it as soft-spoken as possible as to dampen the fact that she would be leaving Caitlyn alone. The sheriff looked back at her and sighed. It was clear that she was disappointed with the council's choice.

"Faster than Ezreal did," She sighed again, sadder this time. "Tomorrow, tomorrow afternoon I think. A carriage will be picking you up at the town square. It'll be a celebration. The whole of the city will be cheering for you."

Vi nodded, moving her gaze to the cityscape on the other side of the windows. Piltover rushed around below the high building in the centre of the city. She was proud to be the head of the law enforcing department, protecting the magnificent town of marble and cobblestone with all of its technological enhancements. Everything there was made with practicality in mind and it was beautiful to behold. Then again, the simplicity was an acquired taste. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "It is a shame that you have to go, but as you said, it is an honour." Vi looked at her and smiled a little bit.

"How about we go get some lunch," She offered. "All of these already decided-for-me decisions are making me hungry." Caitlyn smiled genuinely back at her. Vi got up off the table and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends' waist. After a light peck on the cheek, they walked through the door.


End file.
